


God Forbid

by ChandlersDemon



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, Caning, F/F, Fingering, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Possession, Sister Mary Satan, Smut, Tagging is always bad tbh, the story is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: “Really? Possessed?”Raising a brow at the older brunette’s accusation, Mary Eunice sat on her desk. One leg was firmly crossed over the other, her steel blue eyes gazing upon Lana with a look that was a mix between amused and stern. The accusation had come out of nowhere. Mary Eunice, possessed?





	God Forbid

“Really? Possessed?”

Raising a brow at the older brunette’s accusation, Mary Eunice sat on her desk. One leg was firmly crossed over the other, her steel blue eyes gazing upon Lana with a look that was a mix between amused and stern. The accusation had come out of nowhere. Mary Eunice, possessed? Who would think such a thing? The carefree nun held the reporter’s more than confident gaze as Lana nodded her head, her arms folded beneath her chest.

“Yes, I believe you are possessed.”

Almost snorting out her laugh, Sister Mary Eunice shook her head. Her hand went to flatten her habit, her eyes almost burning as she closed them. Something called out within her. Almost a cry for help. Finally, someone had figured it out! She was in need of help, in need of-

**_You really think a patient is going to help you? Are you really that stupid?_ **

Going to frown at the thought, Mary Eunice’s neck twitched for a short moment before her eyes rested upon Lana. The woman was standing a few feet away from her desk, the door closed behind her as she shifted her weight from foot to foot occasionally, clearly a bit uncomfortable with their current situation.

Lana knew something was wrong. Ever since the nun had passed out after the exorcism, something had seemed off. She could never quite put her finger on it.. At this point, she deemed it to be more of a gut feeling than anything. Her evidence was very little, making her accusation just as preposterous as the thought itself.

“My Dear Child, what makes you believe that an unholy spirit has tainted my own?”

Her voice nearly came through. The same airy tone that Lana had been presented with when she had first met the blonde. An innocent tone mocked her as if she were stupid.

_She has to be.. There’s no other explanation for her behavior. She’s changed.. I know she has.._

“I simply know, Sister. There’s no denying it.”

From examining her fingernails, Mary Eunice looked up, her head still tilted down as she eyed the brunette. From the confines of her office, no one could see anything. She could do anything she wanted to the woman, and no one would know. Mary Eunice was in charge of this hell hole, after Sister Jude’s inevitable fall, there was no denying that the blonde would rise to take her place. With the help of the Devil himself, there was no taking her down.

“I deny as I must, Ms. Winters.”

A small voice sounded within her mind, faint yet heard. Lana’s thoughts slowly entering her head.

_You deny it, but you know it’s true yourself.. Why aren’t you fighting, Sister?!_

Averting her eyes from Lana, she returned to looking at her fingernails, running the pad of her thumb aimlessly over the smooth surfaces. She was onto them. How could she possibly know..?

 _Did you think your monstrous deeds would go unnoticed? She’s a reporter-  
_ **_I know very well what she is, Sister. I’m no fool unlike yourself._  
**How far did you think you would get..?

A silence falls upon the two. Mary Eunice aimlessly looks to the floor, her eyes dulling in color. The steel blue that was formally stern, yet amused, slowly fading to a dull shade of a rain’s nightly fall. The Devil had nothing to say. Mary Eunice for once, saw a strain of vulnerability, a moment to take hold. Her light surfaced, a color returning to her eyes as she felt a hand rest on her knee. The faint words sounded so far away as if she were just falling back down a well. Her time had come and left. There was no hope left for Mary Eunice.. This has become her life.

“It’s over. Whoever you are, let. Her. Go.”

Feeling a sharp burn cover the area where Lana had touched, Mary Eunice’s head shot up. Her eyes burned with an amber that Lana was not all too familiar with. Slits burned a dark black as fire seemingly seeped off the woman as Lana flew back against the wall. A sharp pain presented the brunette as her back cracked against the door frame, her breath leaving her as she fell onto her stomach. Pain flooded her system as she heard footsteps echo off the white walls around them. They were getting closer and Lana knew she needed to get up. She feared for her life and in that moment, she prayed to God for help.

**_“There is no, God, you pathetic fool! His existence is a myth!”_ **

Lana was hurled across the room once more, her back once again smacking off the wall before she could even think. The woman must’ve heard her prayer, read into her mind. Her thoughts were no longer her own.. She wasn’t safe, nowhere was safe.

**_“A lie!”_ **

A hand gripped Lana by the collar tightly, hauling her onto her feet before shoving her back into the closet in which the canes were held for punishment. Clashes presented themselves from within the closet, but the doors remained closed as Lana stumbled into it. Her back burned with pain as she soon felt a hand close around her throat. Air soon refused to enter her lungs as she grasped for whatever breath she could. Hands went to her throat, trying to get the nun’s hand to lighten its grip. She could feel her face heating up, fear clouding her eyes at the distant memories. They were so far away.. Yet so close.

**_“He’s abandoned you, Lana. Did you ever believe you were a child of his?”_ **

Pinning the woman against the cabinet, Mary Eunice looked back into scared mocha brown eyes. Her grip faltered as her voice cried out within her. The fear of hurting the woman before her, she couldn’t stop her actions. The Devil had taken full control, yet she could see everything before her.

 _Stop it! You’re hurting her!  
_ **_And she wants to hurt us!_  
**No! She doesn’t! She wants to help me! Leave her alone!

**_“Enough!”_ **

Silencing the voice within her, Mary Eunice looked directly into Lana’s eyes. Tears streamed down her own, but soon lips collided with her’s and the world seemed to stop. Faltering, Mary Eunice’s grip seized to exist as Lana’s hands cupped her cheeks. A soft feeling spread through her body like wildfire as she stumbled back on her feet as Lana moved forward, deepening their kiss. It was something that she had always wanted.. The minute she had rested her eyes upon the brunette.. Knew who she was, what she was capable of.. The curiosity had never left her mind. Of what it felt like to be loved.. Accepted.

_“I..I can’t hear it..”_

Her voice sounded into the room, soft yet heard against their breathless pants. They had to regain their breath from the kiss they had partaken in. Lana’s eyes seemed to widen as she heard the familiar tone to the younger blonde’s voice. A smile had come to rest upon her face. Simple love, care.. _Freedom._

“Sister?”

A bright grin spread along the nun’s features as she hugged Lana tightly. Warmth enveloped her damaged soul as she held the woman in her hold. She felt soft, filling.. Mary Eunice was empty inside, but a vessel for the entity that had decided to invade her life, invade her privacy.. Take her very existence away from her.. Make her life all but meaningless.

“Lana, I.. I can’t hear it. I-I..”

Lips collided with her own again and the gasp that entered Lana’s mouth caused the older woman to smile warmly as she allowed her hands to wrap around Mary Eunice’s waist. The younger blonde eagerly moved into her touch, her movements a bit erratic and fidgety as though she were just learning how to move after so many months. Control was something she hadn’t experienced.. Her arms held Lana close as the woman kissed her passionately as though she would take the devil out of her just by kissing her. Mary Eunice almost couldn’t breathe as they pulled away, her habit had been taken off of her head and thrown to the side as Lana soon came to run her hands through golden blonde locks. A shiver ran down Mary Eunice’s spine as she arched her back into Lana’s touch as her free hand stripped the woman of the rest of her religious garments. She rested before the brunette in nothing but the red lingerie that the devil had rested beneath her clothes. Everything felt right.. Yet at the same moment.. Nothing felt right at all…

“You look beautiful, Sister.”

A blush slowly spread along the bridge of Mary Eunice’s nose as she brought her bottom lip between her teeth for a short moment. Her smile betrayed her otherwise shy features as Lana slowly allowed her hands to travel along the blonde’s thighs, running up her sides as she slowly ushered the girl back towards the desk. With each step back, the floor creaked beneath them and Mary Eunice felt as if she were on fire. The feelings were foreign as hands roamed her body. It was an unfamiliar feeling, scary even as she shivered beneath Lana’s cold palms. A breeze swept in through the open window behind them and Mary Eunice’s eyes widened as she turned to look to the window. The minute she had chosen to let her eyes off of the brunette, a moan escaped her swollen lips as she felt lips encase one of her erect nipples. Lana’s other hand had slipped down her front, following the lace patterns before she felt cold fingers slide through her already wet folds. Everything was almost too much as Mary Eunice dropped her head back, a silent sigh leaving her as her hips slowly craned forward, craving for Lana to touch her more. The woman’s mouth had left,l Mary Eunice’s breast, traveling slowly up her collarbone and along her shoulder before trailing up her neck in small pecks and nips. Small whines left Mary Eunice at this before her hips bucked forward, a loud moan leaving her as her hand was quick to grasp at Lana’s shoulder, pulling her close to her as the older woman entered her. Firmly pumping her fingers into the younger blonde, Lana hummed softly against the nun as her lips found the woman’s pulse point, beginning to suck gently at the area as she continued her pace. It was slow and there was already resistance as Lana continued to finger the virgin nun.

**_A child of the Heavenly Father slowly losing her grace. How pitiful._ **

The voice sounded in her mind and Mary Eunice tensed as she felt Lana’s lips close around her clit. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she allowed her head to fall back. Blonde locks swayed in the autumn breeze as her hips involuntarily bucked into the brunette’s mouth. She was on the verge of coming, and it felt as though it would never happen. Her paradise was slowly falling before her.. Had this been all but a plan? A sick game? A twisted demise..?

**_Oh, Sweet Child.. Don’t fret now. You’ve come this far, might as well lose your virginity while you’re at it. Don’t worry. God doesn’t exist anyways. So.. Come for your savior._ **

Crying out into the room, Mary Eunice’s hands instantly gripped Lana’s brown locks, her hips moving against the woman’s mouth as fingers continued to slide into her, helping her ride out her orgasm. The feeling was sending her over, pushing her towards oblivion. She was losing her control.. And just to think she had only gained it back. Even for a short moment.. She had given into the wants of her own desires.. Her lust.. Her curiosity..

_You.. You tricked me.. You used her!_

As Lana slowly picked her head up to look into Mary Eunice’s eyes, a faint yellow ring could be seen around the woman’s eyes. Mary Eunice tensed as she closed her legs instantly, her want to push the woman away, ended with the woman being pushed back across the room as she had been before. She hadn’t cracked her back off the wall, her ground remained her own, but her feet stumbled beneath her and she fell flat on her ass.

_What the fuck just happened?_

Opening her eyes, Lana shook her head as she looked before her. Her eyes burned with pain as she rubbed them fiercely. She swore she had seen a flash of red.. Felt something wet along her fingers.. Tasted something near heavenly..

Being slapped across the face, bright amber eyes looked back into her own as a cane was clasped against Mary Eunice’s hand. She watched Lana with a stern look, her head tilted, twitching slightly as she watched the brunette before her. What had just happened..? A hallucination? A vision..?

 _You used her.. W-Why!?  
_ **_I did not use her, Sister.._ **

Lana was bent over the desk, just as any other time and anytime before that. Her ass was shown to the blonde and a cane was swung across it, a number sounding painfully into the air as Mary Eunice shook her head as she tried to figure out the happenings that had taken place.

_I..I don’t understand.. Did.. Did I? Did she..?_

A small snicker sounded throughout Mary Eunice’s head and she winced as the amber shade rested upon her eyes. The lashes continued to be administered to the woman before her, for reasons unknown, the number kept rising each time Lana chose to wring her in some way. Her actions were no longer her own.. Her words were no longer sincere.

**_My Sweet.. Sweet.. Innocent child.. Did you truly think she wanted to help you?_ **

Looking upon the woman before her, Mary Eunice administered another crack of the cane over Lana’s ass. The small whimper that accompanied it made her wince as she felt partially in control, yet still on edge of none at all.

**_Help, is calling a priest and performing an exorcism. Not spreading rumors hoping that someone might hear.. Oh no, my Sweet Child.. Help is what I have given you. A more pristine look on life.. A look into your future without me.. Because of me, you are pure. You are tainted, but you keep your grace.. You would’ve been vulnerable without me.. I have saved you from sin. Ironic isn’t it?_ **

Twitching, Mary Eunice breathed in through gritted teeth as she felt tears burn in her eyes as she allowed Lana to get up. Her body burned with an unforeseen hatred. A voice that would never leave her. An angel in demon’s wear. A vision? Were it true..? If the demon hadn’t been with her.. Would she have lost her grace? Is that what Lana wanted? To simply have her way with the nun? Questions swarmed Mary Eunice’s mind, but in a short time they all went quiet as she felt the faint throbbing of her clit as Lana walked out of her office after being instructed to do so.

It had been a lie. All of it. The vision was no vision. And the truth was sugar coated so harshly it was a sin on its own. Shaking her head as the door shut to her room, seating herself at her desk, Mary Eunice shook violently as she held onto the arms of the chair. She was in control.. She had control.. But she didn’t want it. She didn’t want control. The voices sounded throughout her head, reminding her of what she was.. An abomination.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I listen to you?!_

A chuckle left her promptly before her eyes faded to their normal steel blue. Silence rested upon her as the void returned. The vast feeling of emptiness as her hands folded over one another. A knock on her office door called her forth as she crossed one leg over the other, her body calming as she jumped slightly at the pressure against her still sensitive clit. Just like that.. The power was taken from her and she was but a vessel for her demons within.

**_My Sweet Child.. God forbid you not. For.. Where might you be without me?_ **


End file.
